Detroit become sad
by O-DemonKill-O
Summary: Un peu de triste ne fera pas de mal, de temps en temps c'est mieux de lire du triste que de le vivre ;) Peu contenir du ConnorXOC, chaque chapitre est différent, ce ne sont que des OS :D
1. Désactivation imminente

**! Attention ! Cette OS peut contenir des moments gores, alors âme sensible doivent s'abstenir ! Je vous aie prévenu ! p**

 **Désactivation imminente**

 **Detroit become sad**

Détruit, abattu, effrayer, anéantie...Tous ses adjectifs ne suffisaient même pas à définir ce que le RK800 ressentait en ce moment même dans la salle de désactivation de CyberLife.

La main tendue vers un invisible ou vers ce qu'il espérait de l'aide, cette main tendue pour montrer sa faiblesse ou sa peur. Ce regard emplie de pitié et de terreur tous cela sous les regards des humains qui l'avait créé. Mais dans les yeux de ses humains ne reflétait aucun regret ou même une once de pitié, après tous ce n'était qu'une machine… une machine résolut à accomplir une mission qui ne sera jamais accompli à cause de son échec.

Comme viser par un révolver, l'androïde n'avait aucune chance de sens sortir vivant, mais que signifiait se mot pour un androïde ? Vivant n'était pas un terme qui définissait un androïde dans le monde de Detroit, au contraire. Les machines son obéissantes mais pourtant si supérieur aux humains, alors pourquoi n'étaient-il pas vivant ?

Même en 2038 ce genre de questions demeurait sans réponses… Un dernier gémissement s'échappent des lèvres de l'androïde avant que la mort ne le prenne, mais si les androïdes mouraient, cela voulait dire qu'ils étaient vivants ?

La LED passant du rouge au noir, les yeux remplie de peur passant à sombre et le cœur de Thirium qui vibrait autrefois passa à l'immobile. Le corps ou il manquait les bras et les jambes gisait sur le sol en carrelage blanc du sang bleu coulant jusque dans les égouts. Et tous sa sous les yeux d'affreux humains qui l'avait créé, sans regret, sans pitié.

Connor, l'androïde qui avait été envoyé par CyberLife venait de mourir.

 _2 heures plus tôt…_

Un paysage froid et qui paraissait lugubre à présent sous la neige perturbait l'androïde RK800 et cette femme devant lui le perturbait, avait-il fait les bons choix ? Etait-elle contente des résultats ? Connor avait toujours peur de décevoir Amanda Stern, et que la désactivation soit ca seule issus.

Bien droit devant elle, le visage neutre et son niveau de stress normal, Connor écoutait attentivement ce qu'Amanda lui disait. Mais quand Connor posa des questions elles restèrent sans réponses, tout ça n'était qu'un cercle vicieux.

A nouveau dans le bureau du Capitaine de la police, Connor ouvrit les yeux les bras croisés dans le dos, l'affaire venait de leur être retiré et donner au FBI. Le monde était aux bords de la guerre civile alors qu'ils tenaient une piste, une piste qui aurait certainement résolut le problème de la déviance chez les androïdes, mais cette chance ne fut pas donner à l'androïde RK800, sa désactivation venait d'être confirmé.

Le Lieutenant Hank Anderson sorti du bureau de son Capitaine se dirigeant à toute vitesse vers son bureau m'mécomptant de la nouvelle. La LED de Connor clignota jaune son stress grandissant, il ne voulait pas être désactivé, il voulait vivre…

Il suivit le Lieutenant d'un pas hésitant et s'assis sur le bureau de celui-ci les mains poser sur ses genoux, il était tellement tendu qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire bonne image devant Anderson. Hank tourna légèrement la tête vers Connor et s'aperçut que quelque chose n'allait pas, il fronça doucement des sourcils puis décroisa les bras se tournant complètement vers lui.

« T'es sûr que ça va ? » Demanda-t-il avec soupçon.

Connor tourna rapidement la tête vers Hank sa vision se brouillant devant lui, la peur était en train de manger tous ses circuits et de le détruire à petite feu.

« Je suis sûr qu'on aurais pu résoudre cette affaire. Dit l'androïde d'une voix légèrement tremblante. Mais, le temps nous manquait… Murmura Connor en baissant les yeux sur le sol.

-Alors tu vas repartir à CyberLife, hein? Questionna Hank en collant son dos dans le dossier de sa chaise.

-Je n'ai pas le choix. Dit Connor gardant ses yeux fixé sur le sol. Ils vont me désactiver et me démonter pièce par pièce pour trouver la raison de mon échec. » Dit ensuite Connor en regardant Hank avec peur et angoisse. Plus les secondes s'écoulait, plus le temps lui manquait, sa désactivation s'approchait de lui tel un démon le poursuivant. La LED de Connor clignota un moment rouge quand il senti une dérégulation dans sa pompe à Thirium.

« Je sais que je ne suis pas censé vous dire ça Lieutenant mais, j'ai été ravis de travaillé avec vous. »Dit Connor un sourire triste apparent sur ses lèvres.

Hank le regarda un moment avec inquiétude, avait-il aussi peur pour Connor qu'il soit désactivé ? Si c'était le cas, Hank serait sa seule chance de sans sortir, il était son seul espoir… Mais pourtant le Lieutenant se contenta de se lever en souriant à Connor puis parti avec une dernière tape amicale sur l'épaule.

Connor le suivit du regard jusqu'à la porte de sorti sa LED à nouveau rouge, quand soudain elle clignota lui indiquant qu'un message venait de lui être envoyé.

 _CyberLife…_

Connor ferma les yeux son cœur ne battant plus mais tremblant, tous ses circuits étaient en surchauffes et pour la première fois depuis qu'il était en état de marche il eux cette sensation comme une gêne en lui maintenant incrusté en lui comme un virus ou un message d'alerte.

La peur. Oui, la peur envahissait Connor de son ordinateur interne jusqu'à ses pieds, ses bio-composant le faisait trembler et l'envie de rester en vie lui faisait perdre la tête. Mais pourtant, le message envoyé par CyberLife restait une grande menace impossible à ignorer.

Les yeux toujours fermé Connor entra dans les jardins créé uniquement pour rencontrer Amanda. Maintenant face à la femme en qui il avait eu le plus confiance à ces premier pas était celle qui l'avait trahi pour ses dernier pas.

« Tu vas être désactivé en raison de ton échec, Connor. Dit-elle d'un ton sec. Tu nous as beaucoup déçus, tu m'as beaucoup déçu. Dit-elle d'une voix mortellement basse le regard sombre à faire froid dans le dos.

-Amanda… j-je ne veux pas mourir ! Dit Connor les sourcils levé dans la peur extrême.

-Mais pourtant tu as choisi de mourir dès l'instant où tu as épargnée cette machine. Si tu avais arrêté Markus quand tu en avais l'occasion, nous n'en serions pas arrivés là. Dit-elle en croisant les mains dans son dos.

-Je peux encore résoudre l'affaire, Amanda ! Donner moi encore quelque heure ! Supplia Connor sa LED clignotant jaune.

-C'est trop tard, Connor. Tu as échoué. Il est temps de créé un nouveaux Connor à la hauteur. Dit-elle avant de se retourner pour disparaitre dans le brouillard.

-Amanda ! Hurla Connor la main tendu vers la femme. J'ai peur… » Murmura-t-il ensuite en baissant la tête.

Connor se mis accroupi le froid mordent le prenant dans ses circuits, il regarda ses mains tremblante des larmes coulant sur son visage. Il releva ensuite la tête regardant autour de lui une quelconque lueur d'espoir, mais rien à faire, il était déjà trop tard. Il ne pouvait même plus contrôler son propre corps, il était déjà en route pour CyberLife et personne ne viendra à son secours.

Criant et hurlent à son sort personne ne l'entendra car ses cris étaient sourds. Il était maintenant seul face au monde, face à son monde dans lequel il était seul et qui avait été créé pour lui.

Tous ses sens étaient en alerte et il était complètement désorienté, ses yeux ne savait pas où se poser et sa pompe à Thirium menaçait de le lâcher à n'importe quel moment la pression trop importante. Il se remit sur ses jambes reprenant son courage à deux mains face à le mort, s'il devait mourir aujourd'hui dans quelque minute à cet instant, il ne se laissera pas faire. Même si ses efforts ne se verront pas du monde extérieur, il se battra de toutes ses forces restantes.

Connor réussit à ouvrir les yeux, mais cette fois si sur un autre endroit, un autre monde un autre univers. Dans une salle de désactivation à CyberLife, il était sans ses habilles et sans sa peu synthétique face à une vitre ou il pouvait voir le visage de ses créateurs, ceux qui l'avait testé et assemblé allait maintenant le détruire jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que des souvenirs du RK800.

« RK800 numéro de série #687 899 150. »Dit l'un des scientifiques à ses collègues qui acquiescèrent.

Connor réalisa alors qu'il était branché à la machine qui allait causer sa perte, celle que tous les androïdes redoutaient, même lui en avait peur, mais pourtant il était là, brancher à son ennemi juré. Il avala difficilement en relevant les yeux vers ses créateurs maintenant sa LED brillant rouge.

« V-Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça… » Murmura-t-il en baissant la tête.

Les scientifiques tournèrent la tête vers l'androïde qui venait de prendre la parole des visages ébahi.

« Ce n'est pas à toi de dire si tu veux ou pas. Si tu aurais accompli ta mission comme on te l'avait demandé, tu ne serais pas là aujourd'hui.

-Il y a d'autre Connor, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda l'androïde en plissant les yeux.

-Exacte. Dit soudainement une grande femme assez âgée aux longs cheveux blancs. Mais la génération Connor est terminée, place au renouveau. Dit-elle en levant un sourcil. Le modèle RK900 serra mis en place après ta désactivation. David ne nous décevra pas, j'en suis certaine. Plus obéissant, plus performant et surtout, il ne posera pas les mauvaises questions. Dit-elle son regard froid plongeant dans celui de Connor. Allez, on enchaine. » Dit-elle en se détournant ensuite.

Connor réfléchit rapidement passant des scannes autour de lui pour trouver une solution, il réussit à bouger l'un de ses bras et commença à débrancher plusieurs câbles relier à sa tête.

« Je ne me laisserait pas faire ! »Dit-il en se décrochant de la machine qui le tenait dans le dos.

La femme ne se retourna pas pour autant, elle quitta la pièce laissant ses coéquipiers se charger de la situation fréquente chez les androïdes déviants lors de leur désactivation, c'était maintenant une réaction tout à fait normal.

« Je suis Connor ! L'androïde envoyé par CyberLife, vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça ! Hurla Connor des larmes de peur coulant sur ses joues blanches.

-Sécurité ! Cria l'une des voix quand Connor tomba lourdement au sol.

-Attraper le ! »Cria l'un des gardes qui venait d'entré dans la salle blanche.

Connor se remis rapidement sur ses pieds courant dans le sens inverse des gardes espérant passer par la porte de sortie. L'androïde ouvrit la porte mais il n'eut le temps de sortir que les gardes étaient déjà sur lui.

Le RK800 se débâti de toutes ses forces en hurlant sa LED clignotant rouge, il donna des coups de poings et des coups de pieds dans tous les sens mais sans succès. Les gardes décidèrent qu'il était trop dangereux et qu'il était préférable de lui retirer toute fonction physique.

Connor hurla et cria quand il senti ses bras et ses jambes lui être brusquement arraché, il ferma un instant les yeux tous ses systèmes en alerte et lui faisant perdre encore plus la tête.

« Attendez. Dit l'une des voix des scientifiques. Je me charge du reste. »Dit-elle ensuite plus calmement.

Les gardes partir sans discuter et sans un regard à leur victime. Après quelque instant de souffrance Connor rouvrit les yeux sa vision complètement brouillé, il regarda vers la vitre quand soudain la grande machine s'approcha dangereusement de lui.

La désactivation était imminente.

…

 **Hey ! J'espère sincèrement que cette OS vous à plus ! Il n'ait pas impossible qu'un bonus soit posté un peu plus tard, si vous voulez une suite dite-le moi dans les commentaires ! Les commentaires sont la force de l'écrivain ! ^-^**


	2. Suicide imminent

**Suicide imminent**

 **Detroit become sad…**

Une illusion ? Un rêve ? Un souvenir ? Mais qu'était devenu Connor aux yeux des humains qui l'avait connu ? Les mains à plat sur son bureau, la tête penchée au-dessus de quatre objets précieux et la télé comme seul son dans la maison devenu sombre et sen vie.

Il était devenu un coéquipier, un ami ou même un fils pour lui. Le perdre à nouveau faisait de lui un homme en miette alors qu'il aurait pu empêcher ça. Le Lieutenant Hank Anderson était maintenant confronté à une décision fatale, entre l'alcool les informations déroutantes à la télévision et l'envie de mourir il était lui-même perdu.

Il leva un instant les yeux vers sa télé une information importante passant à l'instant.

« CyberLife à décider d'envoyer un nouveau modèle détective au centre de police de Detroit, le RK900 serra-t-il notre dernière espoir ? S'il vous plait Professeur Shelbee pouvez-vous nous dire ce qui se passera pour l'ancien modèle d'androïde qui travaillait à Detroit ?

-Il a été désactivé, à quoi nous servirait-il s'il était un échec cuisant ? »

A ces mots, Hank serra les poings. Ses craintes venaient d'être confirmées. Connor était maintenant mort et personne n'aura rien fait pour le sauver. Le Lieutenant ferma les yeux un instant puis prit une autre gorgé de son alcool favori avant de reposer les yeux sur la photo de son fils décédé, Cole.

Sumo se leva de son panier et vint poser sa tête sur les genoux de son mettre ayant senti que son morale était à zéro. Hank posa sa main sur sa tête en le regardant.

« Je crois que dans ce monde je ne suis pas fait pour être père. Dit-il en levant les sourcils. J'ai tué deux de mes fils. »Dit-il ensuite avant d'étouffer un sanglot.

Et oui, Hank pleurais maintenant. Repensé à cette atroce accident et à la mort récente de Connor c'était comme si le monde lui tombait dessus. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter cette telle torture ?

Hank leva les yeux à son plafond en pinçant ces lèvres, la seule issus pour abréger ses souffrances était… la mort.

« Je crois que c'est la meilleur solution pour que je ne dérange plus personne. » Continua Hank en insérant une balle dans sa roulette russe.

Sumo retira sa tête et alla se coucher dans son panier, il savait ce que son maître allait faire, mais il n'allait pas l'en empêcher, pas après ce qu'il a traversé. Hank referma son arme et fit tourner la roulette qui contenait qu'une balle, il positionna son arme sur sa tempe et appuya sur la gâchette.

Toujours vivant.

Hank refit tourner la roulette et positionna son arme sur sa tempe en fermant les yeux. Des images de l'accident lui revinrent, le visage effrayé de son fils qui se prenait des bouts de verres dans le visage, la voiture qui fit un violent tonneau et le corps inerte de Cole dans ses bras après la tempête…

Hank senti une autre larme s'échapper sur sa joue, il retint à nouveau un sanglot et se rappela de la peur gravé sur le visage de plastique de Connor lorsqu'il avait réalisé que c'était la fin, se regarda qu'Hank avait ignoré.

L'hôpital, les infirmières et les chirurgiens avec leur red ice… il ne voulait plus voir se monde cruel. La LED rouge clignotant de son coéquipier assis sur son bureau, les yeux clôt pour toujours de son fils. Tout était si dure à vivre, tout était aussi compliquer.

Hank appuya finalement sur la gâchette mais toujours rien, la balle était plus loin. Il refit tourner la roulette et cette fois si avec plus d'hésitation il posa le canon de son arme sur sa tempe espérant qu'il ait la force pour appuyer sur la gâchette.

CyberLife avait tué Cole, CyberLife avait détruit Connor. CyberLife avait assassiné le Lieutenant Hank Anderson.

…

Une simple petite lumière dans l'obscurité pouvait faire revivre tout un monde qui semblait écroulé. Ce petit cercle lumineux indiquant un androïde qui se réveillait pouvait réveiller l'espoir de tout un peuple, mais que faire quand on se trouvait dans une décharge sans bras ni jambes ? Comment trouver de l'aide si les seul personne qui sont à vos coter son dépourvut de tête ? Des yeux brun parcourant l'enfer qui semblerait être le nouveau chez soit du RK800 le terrifiait à présent.

Il était posé sur le sol comme un piquet pouvant seulement bouger la tête, sa LED à sa tempe brillait rouge et le reste de sa mémoire lui jouait des tours. Il savait où il était, il savait pourquoi il était ici mais il ne savait pas comment en sortir. Etait-il destiner à rester ici à jamais dans cette cuve géante? L'enfer sera sa nouvelle vie ?

Dans les airs se leva une chanson que quelque androïde commença à chanter, les seuls qui possédait encore une tête. Connor ne la connaissait pas, il ne l'avait jamais entendu auparavant.

Hold on… just a little while longer…

Commenca une femme androïde un peu plus loin de Connor.

Hold on… just a little while longer…

Everything will be alright…

Chanta l'androïde d'une voie maintenant tremblante.

E…verything will be… alright…

Puis la LED à la tempe de l'androïde s'éteignit à jamais laissant la décharge dans un silence perçant. Connor baissa la tête et plissa les yeux, pourquoi les humains ne les avaient pas désactivés ? Voulait-il les faire encore plus souffrir ? Soudain, la voie d'humain résonna un peu plus de la grande pente. Leur horrible rire fit froid dans le dos de l'androïde autrefois envoyé par CyberLife. Connor se concentra sur leur voie un petit regain d'espoir que c'était Hank qui venait le chercher et le sauvé.

« Et, ta entendu la nouvelle à la télé ? Demanda un des hommes en regardant la pente ou des androïdes essayait de grimper.

-La qu'elle grande nouvelle ? Demanda l'autre homme en buvant une gorger de sa bouteille de bière.

-A ce qui parait, le Lieutenant Anderson a été retrouvé mort dans sa maison, ils disent qu'il s'est suicidé. »Expliqua l'un des hommes.

Ces mots résonnèrent un moment dans la tête de Connor, comment était-ce possible que Hank se soit suicidé ? Ca ne pouvait pas être possible ! Non, Connor n'y croyait pas se n'était pas possible que le Lieutenant soit mort !

« Et ta entendu que les prototypes RK800 on était classifier comme échec ? Continua l'autre homme qui tenait sa bouteille.

-A ouais ? Si ça se trouve il reste encore un prototype ici. Dit un des hommes en parcourant le terrain boueux ou rampait des moitiés de corps.

-Moi je ne mets pas les pieds la dedans, je n'ai pas envie de me faire toucher par ces trucs. Dit un des hommes en crachant sur le sol.

-A-Aidez-moi… Murmura soudainement la voix d'un androïde qui rampait au pied de l'homme qui tenait sa bouteille.

-Dégage saloprie d'androïde ! »Cria l'homme avant de frapper sa bouteille sur la tête du pauvre WR600 qui mourut sur le coup.

Connor ferma hermétiquement les yeux un instant en pinçant ses lèvres pour ne pas hurler, le vrai visage du monde des humains se révélait enfin. Egoïste, démoniaque, malsain, dure et froid. Faire souffrir des androïdes n'allait pas faire changer le monde au contraire, les humains allait causer la perte de tout un peuple et tous sa sans regret, sans pitié.


	3. S'échapper de leurs griffes Part1

**Le personnage Jenna Anderson Nièce du Lieutenant Anderson est l'OC de VendettaPrimus**

 **S'échapper de leurs griffes**

 **Detroit become human**

La ville de Detroit, tout semble parfait et chaque moment semble unique surtout quand on possède la vie des plus parfaite. Une femme qu'on aime et un humain comme un père, une maison douillette et un titre de détective pour faire cesser les crimes contre les androïdes.

 _Que pouvait-il arrivé ? Surtout à Detroit ?_

Jenna avait demandé à Connor de venir la rejoindre dans un café, le John's coffee pour être plus précis. Jenna Anderson aimait aller là-bas surtout pour annoncer les grandes nouvelles. Mais ce jour-là, Connor avait été retardé au commissariat, la paperasse à remplir était toujours un problème même en 2042.

Connor devait encore remplir un dossier entier ! Mais, il allait être vite rempli, il lui fallait minimum cinq minutes pour faire ce petit travail. Hank était en face sur sa tablette électronique essayant de déterminer le problème qui hantait Détroit en ce moment. Connor leva un instant les yeux de son écran pour apercevoir le visage concentré du Lieutenant de police.

« Tout va bien Lieutenant ? Demanda Connor en levant les sourcils.

-Hein… ? Dit Hank ne détournant pas les yeux de son appareille.

-Vous avez l'air… préoccupé, Lieutenant. Dit Connor en fronçant doucement les sourcils.

-Désoler Connor, j'étais encore en train de regarder les vidéos surveillances qui nous ont été envoyé. Expliqua Hank en posant sa tablette sur son bureau pour regarder l'androïde.

-Avez-vous besoin d'aide ? Je n'ai qu'à appeler Jenna pour lui demander de nous aider. Proposa-t-il en levant les sourcils.

-Non surtout pas, va la rejoindre et profite du moment avec elle. Je me charge de l'affaire tous seul. »Dit Hank en souriant avant de retourner à sa tablette.

Connor sourit au Lieutenant avant de continuer son dossier.

Jenna, elle, était devant la cafeteria en attendant son androïde, ils c'étaient donné rendez-vous un peu plus tôt dans la matinée devant le John's coffee, mais bizarrement Connor était en retard. Jenna décida alors de l'appeler, trop inquiète à l'idée qu'il lui ait arrivé quelque chose.

« Oui, Connor ? Je suis devant le café, tu te rappelles de notre rendez-vous ? Demanda Jenna en fixant le sol les sourcils froncé.

-Jenna ? Oui j'arrive tout de suite ! Je dois juste remplir un dossier. Je te promets je serais la dans moins de cinq minutes. Prend toi déjà quelque chose, je ne serais pas long. Promis Connor depuis le commissariat.

-Très bien, à tout à l'heure. »Dit Jenna avant de raccrocher.

Elle laissa un long soupir s'échapper de ses lèvres en regardant nerveusement autour d'elle. Elle se retourna ensuite puis entra dans la cafeteria quand soudain elle avait l'impression d'être observé de loin, là quelque part dans les ténèbres.

« Bonjour ! Pour combien de personne ? Demanda soudainement une serveuse.

-Pour deux s'il vous plait. »Demanda Jenna en souriant grandement.

La serveuse pris une carte et fit s'assoir Jenna un peu au fond de la salle contre la grande vitre donnant sur la rue Ravendale. Elle commanda un café et un donut puis sorti son carnet, il fallait qu'elle corrige son rapport pour la dernière enquête résolut. Mais elle avait surtout hâte d'annoncer la nouvelle à Connor, elle n'avait pas arrêté d'y pensé et de s'imaginer le visage illuminer de Connor, ou le contraire. Une vielle musique passa dans la cafeteria alors qu'elle devenait de plus en plus nerveuse à la réaction de Connor.

 _If I forget to say my prayers, the devil jumps with glee_

 _But he feels so awful, awful when he sees me on my knees_

 _So if you feel of trouble and you never seem to move_

 _Just open up your heart and let the sun shine in_

Elle tourna un moment la tête vers la vitre et vit un peu au loin une voiture noire et deux hommes y sortir. Jenna plissa les yeux et vit qu'il était en train d'enlever une jeune femme qui venait de passer, Jenna pris son crayon et nota quelque chose dans son carnet avant de se lever rapidement et sorti du restaurant au plus vite, elle traversa la route manquant de se faire renverser par un taxi.

« Hey ! Arrêter ! Qu'est-ce que vous faite ?! Cria-t-elle alors que les hommes emmenaient le corps de la femme qui se débattait de toutes ses forces ne pouvant crier à cause du morceau de tissu qu'ils lui avaient mis dans la bouche.

-Toi. »Dit une voix derrière elle avec un léger accent des pays d'Europe.

Mais quand Jenna se retourna l'homme la pris par la gorge et la plaqua contre la voiture noir, pour l'étouffer et peut-être l'emmener avec eux.

Connor avait enfin fini son dossier, il se leva de son bureau puis se dirigea vers la sortie quand soudain la voix du grand patron résonna derrière lui l'appelant. Connor soupira intérieurement, il allait être encore plus en retard au rendez-vous avec Jenna.

« Détective Connor. Je peux savoir ou vous aller ? Demanda le grand chef.

-Je prends ma pause, Capitaine. Dit poliment Connor.

-Et le dossier que je viens de t'envoyer ? Demanda Jeffrey en levant un sourcil.

-Je viens de le terminer, Capitaine Fowler. Dit rapidement Connor.

-Bien, quand tu reviendras, tu te mettras en équipe avec Hank et Jenna pour résoudre l'affaire des femmes qui disparaisse mystérieusement de la ville. Dit-il avant de se retourner.

-Des femmes qui disparaissent ? Répéta Connor clignant des yeux confusément.

-Oui, on nous a signalé que des femmes se faisaient enlevées. Expliqua-t-il des yeux soucieux. Le quartier Ravendale est le plus touché en ce moment. »Dit-il avant de partir dans son bureau fait en vitre.

Connor senti sa pompe à Thirium se déréglé, et son cœur mécanique manqué un battement.

« Jenna… »Murmura-t-il avant de l'appeler sur son portable.

Deux autres hommes sortir de la camionnette noire et mit un sac sur la tête de la policière Anderson qui avait voulu aider la femme. Jenna cria de toutes ses forces et se débâtit mais rien à faire ce n'était pas des gens ordinaire, ils l'assommèrent violement à la tête la plongeant dans un sommeille.

Le téléphone de Jenna était encore dans son sac et vibra plusieurs fois avant d'indiquer l'appel manqué de Connor.

« Merde ! »Jura Connor avant de courir hors du commissariat.

Il prit le premier bus taxi jusqu'à la rue Ravendale et courut jusqu'au John's coffee. Il entra rapidement et regarda tous les sièges en scannant la pièce quand quelque chose sur une table attira son attention.

Le carnet de Jenna était posé sur l'une des tables encore ouvert et son sac ainsi que son téléphone était aussi là sur le siège. Elle avait commandé un café qui maintenant était tiède et un donut à la fraise. Pourtant, quand Connor commença la reconstruction de la scène, il n'y avait aucune trace de lutte.

« Excusez-moi, savez-vous ou est parti la femme qui était assise ici ? Demanda Connor en interpelant une serveuse.

-Oui, elle est sortie en courant, je pensais qu'elle allait revenir comme elle avait lassé son sac ici. Dit la serveuse maintenant perplexe.

-Merci. »Dit le détective avant de sortir dans la direction que la serveuse lui avait montré.

Connor courut à l'extérieur en prenant le sac de Jenna ainsi que son carnet. Il fallait qu'il fasse vite avant qu'ils ne l'emportent à jamais. Arrivé sur le parking, Connor vit un sac de femme au sol, une femme se faisait enlever et Jenna était venu à son secours, c'était certainement ca car depuis la fenêtre du café elle avait vue sur le parking.

Connor se mit accroupi devant le sac et fouilla les affaires cherchant à savoir qui venait de se faire enlever.

 _Evelyne Stocam, divorcé depuis trois mois. Travaille à l'agence immobilière pour androïdes._

Cette femme était tout à fait ordinaire, donc ils s'en prennent à des civils tirés au hasard. Connor se redressa un nerf faciale bougeant sous sa peau synthétique par la monté de colère qui brûlait son corps maintenant en surchauffe.

Il allait devoir sortir l'artillerie lourde et lancé son programme de super agent, il n'allait certainement pas leur faire de fleure mais les anéantir, les éradiqué de la terre. Ca rendra un énorme service pour le monde entier. Connor savait qu'il retrouvera Jenna, il le savait au fond de lui.

 _Il allait retrouver sa Jenna._

A suivre…


	4. Dans l'obscurité

**Detroit become sad…**

 **Dans l'obscurité**

Une LED jaune s'alluma et un androïde se réactiva. Elle ouvrit les yeux ne plongé dans un noir quasi total, mais elle pouvait sentir l'odeur du Thirium séché pas très loin d'elle. Elle tourna la tête sur sa droite et grâce à sa LED jaune elle put voir l'auteur de cette odeur répugnante.

Elle pinça ses lèvres pour ne pas crier de peur en voyant un androïde au visage complètement écraser. Le pauvre avait certainement aussi voulut s'enfuir du chasseur de déviant. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger ses bras ou même ses jambes, la machine derrière elle qui la tenait par le dos avait désactivé ses systèmes. Elle était coincée dans cette espèce d'armoire macabre qui tenait des androïdes normalement désactivé. Comment avait-elle atterrie dans cet endroit si sombre ?

Des souvenirs dévalèrent dans sa tête, le soir quand elle avait tué l'homme qui avait essayé de mettre fin à ses jours, le combat contre le chasseur de déviants et le mort de sa bien-aimée et son suicide. Elle ferma un moment les yeux ses pleures rebondissant contre les murs de cette boite dans laquelle elle était condamné à rester enfermé.

Ces larmes de peur coula rapidement sur ses joues, depuis combien de temps était-elle désactivé ? L'autre Traci qu'elle aimait était-elle aussi ici ? Celle avec qui elle voulait s'enfuir pour vivre ensemble et simplement s'aimer…

Une chose si simple que dans ce monde les gens oubliait, ou était passé l'amour dans ce monde froid, cruel et terrifiant ? Les androïdes avaient des règles à respecter, des lois, et l'injustice régnait sur eu. C'était la loi du plus fort, sauf que c'était les humains qui gagnaient toujours.

Mais alors qu'elle essayait d'étouffer ses sanglots le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvrit résonna dans la pièce devant elle.

Le mur devant elle s'éleva et la lumière l'ébloui rapidement, c'est là qu'elle le vit. Celui qui avait tué celle qu'elle aimait, celui qui l'avait enfermé ici. Il s'approcha lentement d'elle en levant un sourcil, que voulait-il d'elle ?


	5. S'échapper de leurs griffes Part2

**Oyé oyé ! Je sais que pour certains d'entre vous ça va vous dire quelque chose, un film plus précisément, et oui je me suis énormément inspirer de l'histoire de** **Taken** **pour cette FanFiction !**

 **L'OC Jenna Andersson appartient entièrement à VendettaPrimus.**

 **S'échapper de leurs griffes**

 **Detroit become sad…**

Un tictac répétitif, des voix d'hommes avec accent d'Europe et cette odeur répugnante de sueur et de pourriture. Jenna avait les mains attachées à une barre métallique au-dessus de sa tête et était à genoux. Mais alors qu'elle ouvrit les yeux c'était le noir complet mais le silence n'était pas présent, des reniflements ou encre de pleures de femmes l'entourait.

Mais alors qu'elle tourna la tête de gauche à droite pour tenter de voir ce qui se passait quelqu'un lui retira le sac noir de sa tête. L'un des hommes qui l'avaient enlevé elle et cette autre femme était juste face à elle avec un sourire narquois.

Jenna le regarda un petit moment puis tourna la tête à coter d'elle pour apercevoir d'autres femmes ligotées comme elle, même en face d'elle et derrière elle il y en avait. Une larme de peur dévala sa joue puis quand elle reposa les sur l'homme qui s'en alla sans rien dire.

La jeune policière baissa la tête les yeux écarquillé de peur, que voulaient-ils ? Et que faisaient-ils avec toutes ses jeunes femmes ? Elles n'avaient même pas l'air d'être toute de Detroit !

« Qu'est… qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire de nous ? Demanda Jenna avec hésitation.

-Ils vont nous vendre à d'autre homme qui nous emmènerons dans un autre pays. Répondit une voix tremblante derrière.

-C-Comment tu- Mais elle fut aussitôt coupée.

-C'est la deuxième fois qu'ils m'attrapent. Dit-elle d'une voix plein de haine. J'avais réussi à m'en sortir, mais… comment j'ai pu me faire prendre une deuxième fois ? Dit-elle dans un sanglot.

-On… on va sortir d'ici, d'accord ? Encouragea Jenna en commençant à déplacer ses menotte qui se trouvait être de la bande adhésif.

-On ne peut pas sortir d'ici, ils vont bientôt revenir et nous envoyer au centre de Detroit pour nous vendre. Mais avant… Continua la femme derrière Jenna en s'arrêtant sur ses mots.

-Mais avant quoi ? Répéta Jenna le stress montant en elle.

-Ils vont nous droguer encore, encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'on ne soit plus que des zombies dépourvut d'âme. » Dit-elle sa voix se prenant dans des nouveaux sanglots.

Jenna s'arrêta dans ses mouvements physique un moment la peur grandissante dans son estomac quand les femmes à leurs coté se mirent à pleurées elles aussi. Rapidement elle continua de frotter le ruban adhésif sur la barre de métal quand enfin de l'espoir revint à Jenna son plan marchait !

« Faite comme moi ! Allez frotter ! »Encouragea-t-elle en continuant rapidement.

Toutes les femmes à ses coter se mirent à l'imité en frottant leurs menottes contre les barres. Jenna parvint à se défaire et se mit sur ses jambes, elle secoua ses mains à cause que son sang ne passait plus, elle se retourna ensuite vers la femme qui lui avait parlé.

Elle avait des cheveux blond platine, des yeux noirs ainsi que ses sourcils. Elle avait les joues trempé par ses larmes et avait l'air tellement faible elle frottait de toutes ses forces mais elle était tellement faible qu'elle n'y arriverait pas sans son aide.

Jenna s'approcha d'elle et décrocha ses menottes la libérant enfin. La femme se laissa tombé en avant en se rattrapent avec ses mains puis se redressa aussi vite que possible. Elle remercia Jenna d'un regard puis aida les autres femmes à se libéré.

Mais trop prises dans leurs actions elles n'avaient pas entendu la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir ni même les cris d'alerte des autres femmes. Jenna ainsi que la femme reçurent un violent coup à la nuque les assomment.

Jenna tomba lamentablement au sol et réussi à lever les yeux vers la porte ou deux hommes tiraient la femme aux cheveux platine par les pieds en dehors de la salle. Jenna ne pouvait ni crier ni se lever, elle tomba rapidement dans un nouveau sommeille assomment.

 _15 février 2042_

 _8 jours après l'enlèvement._

Les yeux plissé dans la confusion et un silence pesant, Hank se décida de parler à Connor qui lui, avait l'air retourné par la disparition de ca nièce.

« Connor, on va la retrouvé. Dit le Lieutenant soucieux pour sa nièce et Connor qui perdait la tête.

-Je n'arrive pas à trouver sa piste ! Cria soudainement l'androïde en se levant d'un bon du canapé ou il fixait les informations quelque secondes avant. Si je ne la retrouve pas dans moins de 20 heures, jamais on ne la retrouvera. Dit-il en tournant sur lui-même pour regarder par la fenêtre.

-Il faut que tu te calme et prendre du recul Connor, d'accord ? Demanda Hank en levant les sourcils. Dit moi toutes les informations que tu sais.

-Jenna à aperçut depuis le John's coffee l'enlèvement d'une femme. Elle est sorti et voulait aider la femme mais elle s'est aussi fait enlever, les hommes doivent être nombreux.

-Et quand elle à vue ce qui s'est passé elle n'a pas appelé ? Demanda Hank en croisant les bras.

-Non je n'ai pas reçu d'appel. Avoua Connor en baissant les yeux aux sols.

-Bon, je vais lancer les recherches dans toute la ville. Et toi pour le moment trouve ce qu'ils veulent faire avec elle ses bandes de connard ! »Dit Hank avant d'aller chercher sa veste pour se rendre au commissariat.

Connor fronça doucement les sourcils puis décida de jeter un œil au carnet de Jenna. Il s'assit à la table de la cuisine puis tourna les pages aux hasards, quand soudain il trouva une grande écriture qui semblerait avoir été écrit dans le stress.

« La plaque d'immatriculation. Murmura Connor quand il identifia la voiture dans son registre. 75 Avenue de la faille-Detroit. »Dit-il à voix haute quand il localisa la voiture et son propriétaire.

Connor claqua bruyamment le carnet et se dirigea dans la chambre de Jenna qu'il partageait avec elle depuis quatre ans. Il ouvrit le placard pour en sortir sa vielle mallette qui contenait son sniper.

Il l'ouvrit puis commença à assembler les pièces de son arme pour en donner l'arme des plus fatals. Il chargea son arme en la regardant avec un nerf facial bougeant dans son envie de meurtre, ils avaient volé sa Jenna et il allait les faire regretter.

…

Jenna rouvrit rapidement les yeux quand elle entendit une voix résonnée à coter d'elle. Reprenant peu à peu ses esprits elle vit trois hommes autour d'elle, armé bien sûr. Elle était à nouveau attaché comme avant mais avec de vraie menottes cette fois si.

« Mes clients vont payer très chère pour elle. Dit l'un des hommes qui s'approcha de Jenna. Ils adorent quand ce sont des jeunes femmes exceptionnelles comme elle. Dit-il avec cet axent très prononcer.

-Qui ? » Demanda Jenna d'une voix haineuse et en même temps tremblante.

L'homme ne répondit pas mais fit un signe de tête à ses hommes de faire entrer la femme aux cheveux platine. Les yeux de Jenna s'écarquillèrent de peur qu'ils la tuent devant ses yeux.

« Ne lui fait pas de mal ! Plaida Jenna en plongeant ces yeux bleus terrifié dans ceux brun mesquin de l'homme en face d'elle.

-Je vais la vendre à des hommes très riches, je vais en tirer beaucoup d'argent dans quelque heure. Et toi ma jolie… Dit-il en marquant une pose en prenant une mèche de cheveux à la jeune policière. Je vais te vendre à un bar à pute ou tous les hommes de la ville te passeront dessus. »Dit-il en lâchant rapidement ces cheveux avant de sortir. Jenna regarda les deux autres hommes attachés la femme aux cheveux platine en face d'elle.

L'un d'eux sorti un couteau et le passa devant le visage de la femme platine.

« Non ! Ne lui fait pas de mal ! Supplia Jenna encore une fois.

\- Ferme-la,-toi ! »Cria l'homme en donnant un coup de poing dans le ventre de la policière.

Jenna retint son souffle quand la douleur la frappa de plein fouet, elle ferma un instant les yeux puis regarda à nouveau la femme. L'homme rangea son couteau puis sorti avec un sourire victorieux.

« Je ne veux pas être vendu à nouveau. Dit soudainement la femme la tête basse et des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

-Ne t'en fait pas, je vais nous sortirent de là. Dit Jenna en regardant au-dessus d'elle pour trouver une solution.

\- Ça ne sert à rien, ils nous trouverons encore. Insista-t-elle la tête toujours basse.

-Il y a quelqu'un qui va nous aider. Dit Jenna en pensant à Connor qui avait certainement vue ce qu'elle avait marqué dans son carnet.

-Du monde extérieur ? Demanda-t-elle une lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux noir maintenant levé vers Jenna.

-Oui, c'est mon mari. Dit Jenna emplie de fierté.

-Tu as de la chance d'avoir un mari. »

Jenna sourit tristement puis inspira par le nez avant de se présenter.

« Moi c'est Jenna Anderson.

-Emily, Emily Shadow. » Répondit la femme platine à cinq pas de Jenna.

Jenna sourit doucement quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit et deux homme encore inconnu entra, il regarda la femme platine puis commencèrent à parler dans une autre langue en riant. L'un d'eux s'approcha de Jenna et lui serra les joues avec sa main l'obligeant à le regarder.

Jenna ne voulais pas se faire malmener, alors elle se démêla de sa prise puis lui cracha au visage. L'homme ne bougea pas pour autant, il s'essuya le visage puis frappa le visage de la policière avec le dos de sa main. Du sang sorti de la bouche de Jenna dans un gémissement de douleur.

Mais celui-ci ne s'en arrêta pas là, il se redressa et mis son pied sur le visage de Jenna comme soumission. Il poussa sa tête en arrière puis la frappa encore au ventre. Des larmes de douleurs coulèrent sur ses joues salles de poussière puis les deux hommes partirent.

…

Connor était enfin sur place, il avait trouvé l'endroit précis et c'était placé sur le toit d'un immeuble en face de celui qui détenait Jenna. Il positionna son sniper puis regarda dans les fenêtres, il nota chaque détaille et compta le nombre d'homme il y avait.

Mais alors qu'il était concentré Hank vint le rejoindre et se plaça à coter de lui en regardant lui aussi les fenêtres avec des jumelles que Connor venait de lui donner.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on a ? Demanda-t-il très tendu. Tu as déjà trouvé Jenna ? Demanda Hank très inquiet pour la réponse de l'androïde qui cherchait toujours.

-J'y travaille Lieutenant. Répondit Connor ne bougeant pas de sa position.

-Combien y a-t-il d'hommes ? Demanda Hank avec haine.

\- Quatorze armés, et deux non armé. Répondit directement Connor toujours concentré. Vous voyez les deux qui gardent la porte à droite ? Demanda ensuite Connor. Il y a trois hommes qui vienne d'y entré dont le propriétaire de la voiture que Jenna à noter la plaque d'immatriculation avant son enlèvement.

-Ça doit être lui le chef de tous ses petits salopards. Grogna Hank en regardant les deux gardes à la porte. Ils vont le payer d'avoir enlevé ma fille. Dit-il ensuite en regardant les autres fenêtres.

-Lieutenant ! J'ai trouvé Jenna ! Dit Connor maintenant concentré sur la pièce. Fenêtre cinq en partant de la gauche.

-Jenna… Il faut qu'on la sorte de ce nid de vipère ! Railla Hank en retirant ses jumelles quand il vit le visage affolé de Jenna.

-Attendez Lieutenant, il faut avoir un plan de secours si le premier ne marche pas. Dit Connor avant que le Lieutenant ne se tourne.

-Et c'est quoi ton plan B ? » Grogna Hank impatient de sortir sa nièce de là.

…

Les yeux scrutant la pièce pour une quelconque sorti Jenna fut interpeler par un vacarme dans la pièce en-dessous d'elle. Des cris d'hommes et des tirs dans tous les sens ainsi que des meubles qui se fracassent.

Ils étaient venu pour elle son oncle et Connor venaient la cherché ! Jenna se mit sur ses pieds tout en essayant de trouver un moyen d'enlever ses menottes quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit et les trois hommes entrèrent dans la pièce pour prendre la femme blond platine avec eux.

« Non ! Laisser-là ! » Cria Jenna en tirant sur ses menottes.

Mais les hommes emportèrent la femme avec eux laissant les cris de Jenna derrière eux.

Connor fronça les sourcils quand il vit Jenna s'agiter dans tous les sens et crier, il mit son doigt sur la gâchette au cas où des hommes viendrais la prendre mais ne vit personne, pourtant quelqu'un était là avec elle dans la même pièce.

Jenna cria une dernière fois avant que la femme disparut totalement de sa vision. Mais alors qu'elle pensait que Hank ou Connor allait entrer dans la pièce un homme vint la chercher pour l'emmener avec lui, il lui planta rapidement une aiguille sous la peau puis lui retira les menottes. Une première balle brisa la fenêtre puis une deuxième tua l'homme qui voulait s'enfuir avec Jenna.

Jenna tituba sur ses pieds maintenant sous l'emprise de la drogue.

« Lieutenant, allé trouver Jenna ! » Dit Connor dans le talki walki.

Mais son appel resta sans réponse, Connor tourna son viseur dans les autres pièces jusqu'à trouver le Lieutenant dans une mauvaise posture. Connor tira du mieux qu'il pouvait sur les hommes pour enfin libéré le Hank qui celui-ci se dirigea au plus vite dans la pièce ou Jenna était quand soudain son talki walki grésilla indiquant que quelqu'un utilisait une fréquence.

« Si tu veux récupérer les récupéré en vie, casse-toi en vitesse. Menaça une voix.

-Laisse les tranquilles. Railla Connor les dents serrées. Si vous lui faite du mal je vous tuerais d'une mort lente et douloureuse. Prévint-il un en froncent les sourcils.

-Bon chance. »Rit l'homme avant de coupé la ligne.

L'androïdes fronça lentement des sourcils puis regarda dans les autres pièces et aperçût que des hommes le visaient maintenant avec des petites mitraillettes. Connor se baissa puis tira sur les hommes, ils se cachèrent derrière un mur et continuèrent de tiré sur Connor qui était placé en hauteur.

Connor se décala légèrement puis tira sur les hommes qui c'était mis à couvert. Ils tombèrent comme des mouches au sol. Mais quand l'androïde regarda dans la pièce ou Jenna se trouvait, Hank était au sol et le chef tenait son arme contre la tempe de Jenna qui pleurai et qui était tel un zombi.

Il regardait dans sa direction un sourire narquois et du sang coulait sur le côté gauche de sa tête. Il voyait Connor et il faisait pression en gardant Jenna dans ses griffes son arme contre la tempe de sa femme.

Mais alors que Connor était dans une impasse en calculant les probabilités de chance de survie pour Jenna, Hank leva lentement son arme vers l'homme qui détenait sa nièce et d'une simple pression il acheva l'un des pires hommes de la terre.

Connor vit alors Jenna s'écrouler au sol complètement dévasté par la drogue après que le corps de son ennemi tombe lui aussi. Hank se dirigea rapidement vers sa nièce pour voir si elle allait bien et vérifier qu'elle était encore vivante.

Aussi vite qu'il pouvait, Connor courra pour retrouver Jenna, il entra rapidement dans la pièce et se mis accroupi à coter d'elle lançant immédiatement des scanne sur elle.

« J-Jenna… Bégaya Connor en posant deux mains sur les joues de sa femme. On est là, tout va bien se passé. Rassura-t-il les larmes commençant à lui monter aux yeux.

-Vous m'avez retrouvé… Dit-elle d'une voix faible complètement sous l'emprise de la drogue. Connor je… je voulais te dire que tu… » Bégaya-t-elle avant de s'endormir.

Connor et Hank se lancèrent un regard de peur et à la fois soulagé que Jenna allait bien, mais maintenant il fallait l'emmener à l'hôpital au plus vite pour une désintoxication.

…

 _17 février 2042_

Jenna ouvrit lentement les yeux et fut immédiatement ébloui par la lumière blanche de l'hôpital de Detroit. Elle tourna légèrement la tête pour apercevoir son oncle qui dormait sur son poing en ronflant et Connor qui le réveilla doucement ayant vue Jenna se réveiller.

« Hein… ? » Gémit Hank en relevant la tête vers Jenna qui lui sourit tendrement.

Connor se mit aux coté de Jenna en la regardant avec un grand sourire aux lèvres et Hank à ses coté.

« Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda son oncle.

-Je… je me sens mieux maintenant que vous êtes là. Dit-elle en souriant grandement.

-Tu nous as fait peur en disparaissant comme ça ! Dit son oncle en riant légèrement sous le stress.

-La prochaine fois on ira ensemble au café. » Dit Connor en souriant en coin.

Jenna lui sourit un moment puis demanda à son oncle de les laissé seuls un moment, il fallait qu'elle parle avec Connor. Elle lui prit ensuite la main en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

« Connor je t'ai demandé de venir me rejoindre au John's coffee pour te dire quelque chose de la plus haute importance. » Commença-t-elle avant d'avaler sa salive.

Connor prit la main de Jenna, très attentif maintenant.

« Connor, tu es papa. »Termina Jenna espérant que sont androïde réagisse comme elle l'avait espéré.

Mais pourtant, Connor ne bougeai pas d'un poil. Seul sa LED trahissait son excitation, elle clignotait rouge quand soudain son visage s'illumina et des larmes dévalèrent ses joues de plastiques. Connor se baissa et prit Jenna dans ses bras pour cacher ses larmes. Jenna laissa apparaitre un grand sourire et serra en retour Connor dans ses bras.

 _Happy Ending !_


	6. Meilleures amies Part1

**Detroit become sad…**

 **Meilleures amies**

 _Jenna Anderson, une jeune élève plutôt discrète et attentive. Mais malgré toutes ces capacités, elle ne pouvait éviter les remarques déplacé des autres élèves « Au plus haut placé dans la société… » comme elle le disait à sa fidèle amie._

 _Elles c'étaient rencontré à l'école et ne se quittait jamais, les meilleures amies du monde… Mais pourtant, elles ont pris chacune un chemin différent les séparent et les laissant dans un autre monde qu'elles ne connaissaient pas._

 _Jenna s'était longuement inquiété pour elle car elle était très instable au niveau des sentiments, longtemps abandonné et laissé comme morte dans une maison abandonné … était obliger de voir un psychiatre spécialisé et mis dans un foyer d'accueil, mais tout n'était pas comme avant._

 _Mais maintenant, adulte et complètement sereine, Jenna allait enfin pouvoir revoir son amie d'enfance._

Jenna était devant sa fenêtre ces yeux bleu fixant intensément les étoiles derrière le rideau de pluie qui glissait sur la vitre ou s'y déposait de l'autre coté la bué de la jeune femme.

Tellement plongé dans ses pensé, elle n'entendit même pas son androïde s'approcher d'elle. Il regarda dans la même direction qu'elle, cherchant à comprendre ce qui la fascinait tant.

Sa LED clignota une seconde au jaune puis revint au bleu quand il passa ses yeux dans son visage illuminé par la lune. Il laissa apparaitre un faible sourire sur ses lèvres en repensant à la chance qu'il avait de se tenir aux coté de Jenna Anderson.

Il tourna à nouveau son visage vers la fenêtre écoutant attentivement la pluie tombé du ciel comme de la musique. Il ferma un instant les yeux inspirant profondément gardant se même sourire sur ses lèvres.

Connor entendit un faible souffle à coter de lui et rouvrit les yeux, Jenna avait maintenant les yeux au sol et son expression l'inquiétait. Elle avait l'air complètement bouleversé.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda doucement Connor en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

-Rien… c'est juste que… Commença Jenna avant de fermer hermétiquement les yeux et de se mordre la lèvre inférieur.

-Jenna… » Souffla Connor en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de la femme en conflit intérieur.

Elle leva des yeux larmoyant vers lui avant de se jeter dans ses bras pour étouffer ses sanglots de désespoir.

« Dit moi ce qui ne va pas. Dit calmement Connor en serrant ses bras autour d'elle et en caressant ses longs cheveux or.

-Connor je… je… » Mais Jenna s'emporta dans une autre vague de tristesse et ne put émettre un son, sa gorge nouée.

Connor était très inquiet pour Jenna, jamais il ne l'avait vue dans un tel état, était-ce de la joie au sujet de son ancienne amie qui venait quelque temps ? Ou des mauvais souvenirs refaisaient surface ?

…

Hank était parti pour la journée avec Fowler pour un enterrement d'un vieil ami qu'ils avaient connu bien des années avant.

Jenna ne tenait plus en place, elle avait tellement hâte de la revoir ! Tant d'années étaient passé… Soudain, elle ressenti une énorme douleur dans sa poitrine, la culpabilité l'empêchait de bien respirer. Lui en voudrais-t-elle de ne pas avoir demandé à venir la voir plus tôt ?

Mais alors que Jenna réfléchissait si c'était une bonne idée de la présenter à Connor maintenant, la sonnette retentie dans sa tête et vit son androïde s'approcher de la porte pour aller ouvrir.

« Bonjour. » Dit poliment Connor avant de se mettre en mode scan.

C'était une jeune femme dans la vingtaine aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus qui avait perdu son éclat il y a longtemps. Elle s'appelait Héstia Goddess, adopté deux fois par deux familles différentes. Elle avait un regard vide et sa bouche était comme une ligne.

Elle leva doucement les yeux vers Connor sans aucune expression. Etait-elle un androïde ?

« Héstia ! Cria soudainement Jenna en prenant son ancienne amie dans ses bras sa que celle-ci ne bouge.

-Bonjour, Jenna. Dit-elle en tapotant gentiment l'épaule de la jeune femme.

-Comme je suis contente de te revoir ! Tu m'as tellement manqué si tu savais… Dit pensivement Jenna en se redressant les mains jointes devant elle. J'ai tellement de chose à te raconter ! Continua Jenna toute excité. Oh ! Je te présente Connor, l'androïde dont je t'ai parlé. Dit Jenna ses joues prenant feu.

-Enchanté. Je suis Héstia. Se présenta celle-ci en inclinant respectueusement la tête les yeux fermés.

-Connor. Répondit l'androïde sa LED clignotant jaune, pourquoi s'inclinait-elle ?

-Je vais te montrer ou tu dormiras. Dit ensuite joyeusement Jenna en l'invitant à entrer. Connor, peux-tu rentré les valises d'Héstia ? Merci ! »Demanda gentiment Jenna avant de discuter avec son amie.

Connor se retourna vers la porte d'entrée encre grande ouverte puis regarda la voiture taxi qui attendait devant la maison. L'androïde détective ouvrit le coffre de la voiture et y jeta un coup d'œil, intrigué. Mais quelque chose était étrange, Connor plissa les yeux en voyant une longue valise similaire à celle qu'il avait utilisé pour transporter son sniper pour éliminer Markus. Il fronça les sourcils puis prit les valises pour les rentrées à l'intérieur.

Connor déposa les valises dans le salon et écouta le son des voix pour les localisés dans la maison. Elles étaient dans le jardin ou perlai les gouttes de pluies fraichement tombé.

Il les observa depuis la fenêtre de la cuisine puis regarda à nouveau cette valise de forme étrange, ca LED clignotant rouge à sa tempe.

« Alors comme ça, tu as trouvé un nouveau travail ? Demanda calmement Jenna en mettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

-Oui. Je commence dans une semaine. Répondit Héstia sans l'ombre d'une émotion.

-Tu n'as pas changé depuis le lycée. Dit Jenna en arrêtant de marcher et en souriant à pleine dent.

-Toi, tu as changé. Dit-elle en la regardant dans les yeux. Et je suis contente pour toi. Dit-elle avant de regarder le ciel qui commençait à s'assombrir. Il va pleuvoir, rentrons. Dit-elle en regardant Jenna.

-D'accord. »Répondit Jenna avec enthousiaste.

Les deux jeunes femmes rentrèrent pour être accueillit d'une délicieuse odeur de spaghetti. Jenna inspira profondément en fermant les yeux, elle regarda ensuite Connor qui cuisinait tranquillement avec précision.

Elle s'approcha de lui pour voir ou il en était dans sa préparation quand quelque chose attira son regard, sa LED clignotait constamment jaune comme si il était stresser. Qu'avait-il ? Peut-être que c'était à cause qu'il se concentrait ?

« Hank ne va pas tardé. Dit Jenna en posant des assiettes sur la table.

-Hank habit avec vous ? Demanda Héstia, surprise par cette nouvelle.

-Non pas vraiment… Dit Jenna en souriant dans l'embarra. C'est plutôt nous qui habitons chez lui.

-Je vois… »Dit Héstia en baissant la tête, pensive.

Par moment, Héstia faisait peur à Jenna. Elle disait des choses, d'une certaine façon à les faire comprendre dans un autre sens. Elle gardait toujours se ton plat et cette mine sombre, mais ça Jenna ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher. Depuis toute petite, Héstia vivait sans émotions, depuis qu'on l'avait abandonné.

Mais alors que Connor tourna légèrement la tête pour apercevoir la jeune femme du coin de l'œil, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Hank. Il retira son manteau puis salua Héstia avec un sourire.

« Bonjour, Hank. Dit-elle en s'inclinant comme avec Connor. Dois-je vous appelé Lieutenant ? Demanda-t-elle avec toujours ce visage dépourvut d'émotion.

-Oh non surtout pas ! Dit Hank en levant les mains. J'entends ca assez de fois. Dit-il en regardant Connor les yeux plissé.

-Bien. »Répondit-elle en le regardant se diriger vers l'androïde.

Jenna regarda Hank se diriger vers Connor puis regarda Héstia qui les fixait eux aussi.

« Alors Héstia. Ça te dirait qu'on aille voir un ami à moi demain ? Je veux absolument te le présenter. Dit Jenna ne tenant plus en place.

-Si tu insistes, c'est qu'il ne faut pas louper ça. Dit-elle en clignant des yeux.

-Très bien ! Je suis sûr que ça va te plaire ! » Dit Jenna en souriant grandement.

Le repas se termina dans un long silence perturbant Hank qui avait l'habitude d'entendre Connor parler sans cesse, mais cette fois si il avait l'air très nerveux sa LED brillant toujours jaune.

…

Le nez dehors, Hank pouvait enfin respirer un nouvel air, l'atmosphère dans sa maison était étouffante à cause du nombre de personne qu'elle abrite. Tous les quatre étaient dehors dans la rue de Ravendale mais dans un coin beaucoup plus peuplé et agité.

Le Lieutenant plissa un instant les yeux à Connor en s'apercevant que ça LED brillait toujours jaune quand soudain un cri de joie de Jenna le fit sortir de ses pensées profondes.

« Oh géniale ! Cria-t-elle le nez collé à une vitrine d'un magasin coloré. Une boutique d'art ! » Dit-elle toute émerveillé.

Connor regarda dans la direction de Jenna puis regarda le sol les bras croisé et son index soutenant son menton. Mais qu'avait-il ? Hank rejoignit sa nièce qui venait d'entré dans la boutique suivit d'Héstia.

L'androïde releva la tête puis les suivit, son esprit était ailleurs et vagabondait dans des pensées bien loin de se monde…

Cette valise… Il n'arrêtait pas d'y pensé. Elle avait une forme spéciale qui lui rappelait celle de son sniper. Devait-il vérifier par lui-même et mettre au clair toute cette histoire ?

Ca respiration était calme mais ses yeux trahissait sa peur.

 **A suivre …**


	7. Meilleures amies Part2

**Detroit become sad…**

 **Meilleures amies**

A l'intérieure il faisait meilleur, deux trois clients étaient dans le coin à discuter avec le responsable du magasin quand la petite sonnette de la porte résonna. Jenna avait la bouche grande ouverte et avait des étoiles plein les yeux.

« Wouaw ! Regarde-moi toute ses couleurs ! »Dit-elle les bras à ses coté.

Hestia, son amie se mit à coter d'elle examinant chaque couleur. Il était vrai que Jenna avait bon gout dans le domaine de l'art. Hank entra dans le magasin les mains dans les poches suivit de Connor qui fixait sombrement le planché récemment verni.

L'androïde méditait sur une question bien intrigante, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu à Hestia qui le regardait avec insistance.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Connor ? Demanda Jenna en voyant son amie concentré sur son androïde.

-Rien, tout va bien. »Dit Connor en relevant la tête vers Héstia qui le fixait toujours sans aucunes expression.

Jenna fronça les sourcils dans la confusion et se demanda qu'est-qui avait bien put se passer pour que la LED de Connor soit constamment jaune.

« Je vous attend dehors. »Dit soudainement l'androïde avant de se détourner du trio pour sortir.

Jenna baissa les yeux aux sols, déçu que l'androïde ne profite pas de ce moment. Avait-il quelque chose contre son amie ?

« Je vais aller lui parler. »Dit soudainement Hank en posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule de Jenna.

Jenna acquiesça et regarda son oncle sortir du magasin d'art pour rejoindre l'androïde. Hank se mit à coter de Connor les mains dans les poches et regardait droit devant lui de la bué s'échappant de sa bouche à chaque expiration.

« Qui est Hestia Goddes ? Demanda subitement Connor en relevant la tête.

-Une vielle amie de Jenna, pourquoi ? Ta les batteries à plat ou quoi ? Jenna te la dit hier… Répondit Hank plongé dans la confusion.

-Elle… elle me parait étrange. Répondit Connor en plissant les yeux. Elle a une mallette qui me rappelle quelque chose. Je pense qu'elle contient une arme. Continua Connor en tournant son visage vers le Lieutenant.

-Une arme ? Demanda Hank, perplexe. Mais enfin Connor, je pense que tes propos son déplacé, et puis de toute façon tu n'as aucune preuve de ce que tu dis.

-C'est vrai. Dit l'androïde en baissant la tête. Mais… quand elle est venue ici, elle à parler d'un nouveau travail à Detroit, et puis il y a cette mallette qui a une forme particulière…

-Connor, tu ne vas pas te mettre à enquêter sur chaque nouvelle personne dans l'entourage de Jenna ! Gronda Hank son index pointé vers le visage de celui-ci.

-Ca y est ! On est là ! Dit joyeusement Jenna un sac accroché à son bras. Maintenant allons voir mon ami que je veux absolument te présenter ! » Dit-elle ensuite à Hestia qui la regardait toujours et encore sans expression.

Hestia acquiesça légèrement puis suivit Jenna dans la rue principale. Elle regarda un moment Connor puis droit devant elle. La LED de Connor clignota jaune puis revint au jaune plus calme. Hank soupira puis suivit les deux filles déjà bien devant.

Connor fit une analyse de ses systèmes pour être sûr que ce n'était pas lui qui déraillait, mais rien à signaler. Est-ce que le nouveau travail qu'Hestia allait commencer à Detroit était… un attentat avec l'arme dans sa fameuse mallette?

…

Jenna toqua trois fois à la porte verte métallique puis entra. Hestia la suivit à l'intérieur de la vielle maison abandonné, mais étrangement l'intérieur avait été refait et des nouveaux meubles avaient été mis en place. L'ancienne amie regarda autour d'elle ses yeux bleus parcourant attentivement les environs.

« Jenna ! » Cria soudainement une voix toute excité depuis l'étage d'au-dessus.

Un androïde défigurer arriva en un bon dans le salon avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il sauta sur Jenna pour la sérer dans ses bras.

« Hestia, je te présente Ralph. Dit Jenna quand l'androïde la lâcha.

-Enchanté. Dit simplement celle-ci en inclinant légèrement la tête.

-Ralph, dit bonjour. Dit Jenna avec un sourire gêné.

-Bonjour amie de Jenna ! Dit-il en la prenant dans une accolade rapprocher.

-Euh… »Fit Jenna en ayant peur qu'il se fasse repousser.

Mais pourtant, Hestia ne bougea même pas ses yeux vides regardant devant elle. Jenna laissa échapper son souffle qu'elle avait bloqué dans ses poumons puis sourit à la tendresse de Ralph.

« Regarde ce que je t'ai apporté Ralph. Dit Jenna en fouillant dans son sac du magasin d'art. Tadaa ! Fit-elle en sortant une boite de feutres résistant.

-Ouais ! Cria Ralph en prenant la boite et en la serrant dans ses bras. Merci Jenna ! Je pourrais enfin décorer la chambre d'en-haut ! » Dit-il en prenant encore une fois Jenna dans ses bras.

« Je vous en prie, installez-vous ! Demanda Ralph en tirant une chaise à Héstia pour qu'elle s'installe. Ralph va préparer à manger ! Dit-il les poings levé à ses coter un visage joyeux.

-Euh… non merci Ralph on a déjà mangé. Dit Jenna en souriant espérant que l'androïde n'insiste pas.

-Oh… Ralph avait prévu quelque chose pour ses amis… Dit-il son visage s'attristant.

-Désoler Ralph. Peut-être que la prochaine fois nous pourrions manger un repas entre amis. Dit soudainement Hestia.

-Oui ! Ralph en serrait heureux ! » Dit l'androïde tout excité.

…

Après avoir passé quelque heure à bavarder entre amis et à se connaître, Jenna décida qu'il était temps de partir. Il devait être quatre heures de l'après-midi, et pourtant Jenna mourait de faim.

« Et si on allait manger un truc dans le coin ? Proposa-t-elle en regardant chacun des visages.

-Je ne vois pas qu'est-ce qui pourrait m'en empêcher. Dit Hank d'un ton amusé les bras croisés.

-Se me convient. Répondit simplement Hestia.

-Connor ? Demanda Jenna en voyant que l'androïde ne répondait pas, il avait toujours ses yeux fixé sur Hestia comme si il allait la dévoré, Jenna senti même de la jalousie en elle.

-Oui, allons manger quelque chose. » Dit-il ensuite en regardant Jenna.

Jenna senti son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine, Connor réagissait étrangement depuis l'arrivé d'Hestia, serait-il en train de s'éloigner d'elle ? Jenna secoua sa tête pour chasser cette idée de ca tête, jamais Connor ne ferais ça.

 **A suivre …**


	8. Meilleure amie Part3

**Detroit become sad…**

 **Meilleures amies**

Assis tranquillement dans un restaurant du coin, Connor contemplait les environs. Il scannait les visages des gens qui les entouraient et faisait un diagnostic dans ses systèmes. Quand il repassa son attention sur Jenna, elle avait arrêté de manger et le fixait d'un air curieux.

Connor cligna des yeux et fronça doucement les sourcils se demandant pourquoi Jenna avait l'air aussi tourmenté. Avait-elle aussi remarqué quelque chose de particulier chez son ancienne amie, Hestia ?

Hank parlait du travail à Hestia qui celle-ci avait l'air concentré sur le sujet. Mais c'est alors que Connor senti un pincement dans sa pompe à Thirium, elle n'avait toujours aucune expression sur son visage mais était attentive à ce que le Lieutenant disait. N'avait-elle donc pas d'expression faciale comme tous les autres humains ? Connor était maintenant en plaine introspection.

« Le poste de Lieutenant doit faire recours à plein de sagesse, je suppose. Dit-elle avant de boire une gorger de son thé.

-Hank est au poste depuis quelque année maintenant. Dit soudainement Connor pour se mettre dans la conversation. Tout le monde le connaît, il est même un vieil ami du Capitaine Fowler. Poursuivit Connor.

-Tu es son coéquipier ? Demanda Hestia en dirigeant son regard vide sur Connor.

-C'est exacte. Dit Connor en gonflant la poitrine de fierté. C'est même grâce à lui que j'ai rencontré Jenna. Dit-il doucement en regardant son humaine qui releva la tête ayant entendu son nom.

-C'est donc au poste de police que vous vous êtes rencontré… Souffla-t-elle vers Jenna.

-Oui. Dit Jenna ses joues prenant feu. Connor et moi avons du passé par une épreuve très difficile avant d'en arriver là. Dit Jenna en baissant les yeux, toujours cette gêne dans son cœur.

-Cela à dut être passionnant de rencontré quelqu'un qui vous aime en retour. Dit Hestia en regardant fixement la table.

-J'ai eu beaucoup de chance d'avoir trouvé Connor. » Dit Jenna en regardant son androïde qui lui était confus par les paroles froides d'Hestia.

L'androïde cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et enregistra ces nouvelles donné à son ordinateur interne. Jenna enroula un bras autour de la taille de Connor en continuant de le regarder d'un air envoutant.

Connor tourna la tête vers elle et lui rendit un rapide sourire avant de perdre son regard dans le fin fond de la salle.

…

Maintenant, il pleuvait des fines gouttes depuis le ciel gris qui régnait sur la ville de Detroit. En sortant du restaurant, Connor leva les yeux vers le ciel quelque gouttes commençant à mouillé son visage de plastique et ses habilles en tissues.

Jenna couvrit ca tête en plissant des yeux et Hank lâcha une remarque déplacé sur le temps qu'il faisait maintenant.

« Vite ! Dépêchons nous de rentrer ! Dit Jenna en courant vers la voiture de son oncle. Vite ! Vite ! Ouvre la voiture ! »Grogna de rage Jenna qui se faisait trempé de la tête au pied.

Son oncle pouffa de rire en voyant sa fille dans tous ces états à cause d'une simple petite averse. Il se dépêcha de marcha jusqu'à sa voiture en continuant de rire et ouvrit la voiture. Jenna le fusilla du regard et se précipita dans la voiture.

Connor attendit qu'Hestia s'avance vers la voiture avant de lui aussi d'entré. Elle marchait tranquillement et se mit à coté de Jenna, Connor entra ensuite à son tour.

Le visage collé à fenêtre, Hestia gardait toujours cette expression sombre. De la bué se formait sur la vitre à chacune de ses respirations. Connor la scanna mais ne trouva rien d'anormal, son esprit était comme endormie. Quand ils rentrèrent, Sumo les attendaient patiemment devant la porte d'entrée la langue pendante, il émit un petit aboiement puis rejoignit le salon pour se coucher sur le tapi. Hank le salua, accrocha se veste puis se retourna vers les trois pour leurs dire qu'il allait se couché, la journée trop surchargé.

Jenna entraina Hestia dans le salon pour s'installer dans le canapé. Connor leur proposa du thé qu'elles acceptèrent volontiers. Il fit bouillir de l'eau tout en écoutant avec un grand intérêt la conversation des deux jeunes femmes.

« Tu sais, depuis le lycée, je me sens un peu mieux. Dit pensivement Jenna une voix légèrement tremblante sous le regard attentif de sa meilleure amie. Tout à enfin cessé…

-Mais tu as toujours tes moments sombres. Devina Hestia d'une voix toujours neutre.

-Oui. Répondit Jenna en baissant la tête et en avalant sa salive. J'ai l'impression de faire toujours tout de travers. Le passé me brouille toujours l'esprit.

-Il est impossible d'oublier le passé, tu dois toujours te souvenir de lui. Dit Hestia en posant une main rassurante sur celle de Jenna qui celle-ci leva les yeux vers son amie, des larmes se formant peu à peu, c'était comme si la voix de la sagesse lui parlait. Tu dois avoir confiance en toi et avoir le courage d'avancer au lieu de s'enfermer dans ton passé. Certes les souvenirs son dur, mais il faut en retenir bonne leçon, et seulement quand tu les as compris tu peux avancer. Poursuivit Hestia d'une voix plus ferme mais douce et ces yeux bleus clair la transperçait comme de la glace. Et n'oublier pas que tu es entouré que de bonnes âmes. »Dit-elle ensuite en tournant son regard froid vers Connor, toujours dos à elles.

Jenna suivit son regard et senti son cœur se réchauffé, les paroles de son amie ne lui faisait que du bien. Pendant ces dures années scolaires, Hestia avait toujours été là pour l'aider à avancer parmi les différences des autres et leurs cruautés sans limite. Apprendre à les ignorer n'était pas toujours facile.

Connor se tourna ensuite vers les deux jeunes femme deux tasses d'eau bouillante en main. Il les déposa sur la petite table puis apporta un paquet de sachet de thé.

Hestia le remercia d'un regard puis se servit dans la petite boite. Il préféra ne rien dire sur leur conversation par peur qu'on ne le traite d'espion à écouter aux portes ! Il s'installa à son tour dans un petit fauteuil en retrait et observa Jenna qui réchauffait ses mains avec la tasse.

Connor baissa ses yeux au hasard et tomba sur la valise à la forme si spéciale, sa LED devint jaune et les voix des deux jeunes femmes se perdirent au loin. Il s'imaginait une scène que personne ne pourrais imaginer, les androïdes étaient peut-être réaliste mais il restait encore plein de secrets à découvrir à leurs sujets.

Soudain sa LED se mit à briller rouge et son visage se crispa, il n'arrivait pas à scanner ce que cette valise contenait. Mais très vite, la voix de sa chère Jenna lui parvint à travers toute cette panique.

« Connor ? Connor ? Tout va bien ? » Répéta Jenna en posant doucement une main sur son épaule.

Le visage de l'androïde se détendit et tourna son regard vers son humaine, sa LED revenant à la normal.

« Pardon ? Demanda-t-il voulant savoir si on lui posait une question.

-J'ai l'impression que tu veux savoir ce qui se trouve dans cette valise. Demanda Hestia un regard curieux.

-Euh… » Hésita Connor l'air perdu.

Mais la femme ne le laissa pas répondre, elle se leva et posa à plat la valise au sol avant de l'ouvrir. Connor se pencha pour regarder et fut frapper par la honte en voyant que ce n'était que de simple document soigneusement trié.

« Ce sont des pages d'ancien livres, c'est pour mon travail. Expliqua calmement Hestia.

-Et en quoi consiste ton travail ? Demanda Connor sans quitter les documents des yeux.

-Je vais travailler à la librairie. Je vais simplement remettre en vente des livres. Expliqua-t-elle clairement.

-Je vois… Dit Connor en baissant les yeux plongé dans la honte.

-Tu peux les lires si tu veux. Dit Hestia avant de se remettre sur le canapé.

-De quoi parle se livre ? Demanda Jenna l'œil brillant.

-D'un héros amoureux et perdu… Dit Hestia avant de reprendre une gorgé de son thé parfumé. Un héros qui est sous-estimé par les autres car il possède de puissant pouvoir. Continua-t-elle avant de finir. Car il est le petit-fils de Zeus. »

FIN

 **Et voilà la fin ! Je précise, l'OC Jenna Anderson appartient toujours à VendettaPrimus.**

 **Si vous voulez une suite dite le moi dans les commentaires !**

 **Est-ce que parmi vous, il y en a qui ont découvert de quel livre faisait allusion Hestia ?**

 **Indice : Hestia est un personnage du livre.**


End file.
